French kiss me
by kaizer20
Summary: My first 3-some, please don't sue me when you read this! Hope you got the time to read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!


**A/N: Nagisa, Tamao and Shizuma 3-some; focused mostly on Tamao.**

**First time I did a 3-some, so please don't sue me. **

**This is my Valentine's Day special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

French kiss me

* * *

She slept; everyone slept, but… not for long than wanted. Dreams began to palpitate as morning came. Phones vibrated. Alarms clattered. Eyes started to open. Mouths started exhaling morning breath. Bodies wanting to stand up, but couldn't. Arms and legs dragging the body back to sleep, but the buzzing sounds of Melbourne, Australia was way too much for everyone, so they all woke up even if it was against their will.

"*Yawn…*" she said, stretching her arms above her head.

Her cell phone soon sounded, she took it by hands and saw that someone was calling with an unknown number _"Who could be calling at this hour?"_ she thought as she gazed on the numbers before pressing the _call _button.

"_Hello?" _asked the mysterious person on the other line.

"Who is this?" rebuked.

"It's me, Nagisa…"

Tamao, stunned, remembered that it had been seven years since they last talked to each other, after graduation that is. Clearing her throat, a twenty-three years old Tamao asked "What do you want?" with a stern cold voice. She couldn't move on, not after those long therapies as well, a disappointing result indeed.

"I-, no… I mean, me and Shizuma wants to talk to you"

"_What could that whore want?" _the thought of the silver mane beauty angered her suddenly to her very core. But, unknown to everyone, she had unknown feelings of either hate or love for the woman, but the feeling of love for Nagisa's still there, whether she liked it or not.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm all ears…"

"Can we meet up?"

"I'll finish work first" Tamao replied.

"Alright, when will you finish work?"

"About five o'clock P.M., where do you want to meet up?"

"How about _In My World, _sounds good?"

"What kind of stupid trick are you trying to pull here?" she had to admit, she had rather become cold after becoming the boss of an engineering company. For being the intellectual and poetic one, she discovered that she had the _thing _for engineering and inspired, she sought for that career and became the youngest boss of an engineering company.

"You haven't been going out a lot, have you?" Nagisa asked on the other line, completely aggravated that Tamao hadn't been updated with the _hot things of present time _events.

"Why should you care?"

"Ouch much…"

"Get to the point already, would you?"

"It's a new restaurant near your place, so there won't be trouble for you to go there"

"Whatever…" she said in a hushed tone, barely audible to hear.

"Huh?"

"I said that I'll meet you there at five ten, sounds good?"

"Okay"

"If you'd excuse me, I still have a lot of work to finish?" she asked as she went to the bathroom. All the while talking with Nagisa, the cerulean haired engineer already prepared her clothes and was prepared to take a bath after their talk.

"See you later" Nagisa said as she hanged up.

* * *

After preparing, Tamao drove to work, wishing that the hours won't pass by so fast, but to no avail, it passed faster than usual. So, the cerulean made her way to her _friends._

* * *

Arriving at _In My World, _Tamao made a valet parking and arrived where Nagisa and Shizuma were seated after the waitress led the way.

"How have you been, Tamao?" Shizuma asked, with an unusual tone that Tamao had never heard of before; almost hearing a new Shizuma, Tamao shrugged it off.

"I'm fine, how about you, Shizuma?"

"Insecure…"

"I know what you feel…" Tamao said with the same insecure tone that the three women were feeling and voicing out.

"Not that feeling, Tamao" Nagisa butted in.

"What is it then?"

"Can we discuss this over dinner?" Shizuma inquired.

"Whatever…" Tamao said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

* * *

After eating, Shizuma broke the long aired silence around them for the past hour that's been roaming around.

"So…"

"What?" Tamao asked.

"Be polite for a while" Nagisa butted in once more.

"Can I continue?" Shizuma asked, rather annoyed.

"Please do…" Tamao and Nagisa said mutually.

"I and Nagisa have been thinking…"

"Yes…?" Tamao suddenly felt tensed, unable to move from her seat.

"I want for the three of us to be together" Nagisa finished.

"What the fuck?" Tamao asked, completely wide eyed.

"I'm not kidding, I love Nagisa, but I also love you, Tamao, I've confirmed it for a long time that I'm irrevocably in love with the both of you and…"

"Since I love the both of you as well, I also want the three of us to have a relationship" Nagisa finished again.

"What the fuck?" Tamao could only say.

"Is that all you can say?" Nagisa asked.

"Shocking it may seem, but I really love you and Nagisa, so please…" Shizuma was cut off.

"Prove it!" Tamao snapped.

"Tamao…?" Nagisa being worried asked.

"Alright, I also love you and Nagisa, but I want you to prove it, Shizuma!" Tamao said as she stood up, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Tamao, let's not do it here…" Nagisa begged as she pulled Tamao back to seat.

"In my place then, but not quits, okay you two?"

"Y-yes" Shizuma said weakly as she fixed her clothes and waved at the waiter to get their bills.

* * *

After paying, the three immediately went to Tamao's place and into the bedroom.

"How can I prove to you that we love you, Tamao?" Nagisa asked.

"French kiss me" Tamao replied.

"But, isn't that fast?" Nagisa solicited.

"It's cool with me" Shizuma said with a sly grin, receiving a glare from the redhead in return.

"What I'd do wrong?" exaggeratedly asked by Shizuma, but knew fully why.

Without a warning, Tamao kissed Shizuma's open mouth and applied the _French kiss _technique with skill and passion. Nagisa seeing this, started unbuttoning Shizuma's clothes and took away Tamao's mouth from Shizuma for her lips to capture on her owns into one of those _French kiss_ Tamao told them to do in order for them to prove their love for her.

And so, our three protagonists had an amazing Valentine's Sex Night which all of you can or cannot imagine with ease.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to cross the **_**line.**_

**Rated T for content, so please don't put too much blasphemy on this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and if you CAN, please review!**


End file.
